Here We Go Again
by JulesSky
Summary: Natasha Romanoff thought she was done. Thought she could never love again. Could never have children again. But things may turn around. But is it for better or worse? Clintasha
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys. So. Here is the beginning of the sequel. So. AAny ways. This is gonna at least start out as clintasha. I don't know about later in though. Sorry. Any ways. So due to the serum, Kayley is only 16 and Natasha and Clint are 25. Kayley will be a less main character. There will be short snippets from her point of view. Also Kayley has no last name due fact she has no idea if her true parentage. Any ways. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **3 Years After The Red Room (1998)**

 **Clint Barton's point Of View**

I sat on the couch in my apartment, sipping coffee and going over the files and filling out my paper work for my next mission. Director Fury was sending me to Russia to take in a very valuable target. His name was Aaron Socove. He supposedly had information on a bio weapon project.

The guy was rich. Like really rich and was holding a gala in Moscow tonight. I sigh putting down the Manila folder and rubbing my hands over my face. This gala better have some damn good food because this was supposed to be my day off.

 **OOOOOOOO**

 **Natasha Romanoff's Point Of View**

"Natalia." Kayley said poking her head in to my room.

"Yes Kayley?" I say looking up from my book.

"Ingrid and Alexi want you. Mission brief."

"Ok. I'll be there in a sec."

Kayley nodded and walked away as I stood up. I made sure I was up to code before walking to Ingrids office.

"Ah Natalia. Sit down my dear." She said.

I did as I was told and sat down next to Kayley.

"Now. You two will be partners in this mission. Kayley, Natalia is going to be your mother. Natalia, your job is to act venerable. You are a single mother whose husband died. You need to seduce the target, get the plans for the bio weapon then finish the job. Alexi will fill you in on the rest." Ingrid told us before she got up out of her chair leaving Alexi, Kayley, and my self alone.

"Ok. Your target is Aaron Socove. He's holding a gala in an hour and you two have invitations. Get in, seduce him, get the information, get out." Alexi said. "Now go get ready. You leave in 20."

Kayley and I stood up, and left. We went to our individual rooms to get ready. I put on a long slim fitting black dress and curled my hair. The dress was simple. It was black, tight and went down to my ankles. I put on black heals as well I hid my gun and a few knives before meeting Kayley in the hall. Kayley's hair was straight and she was wearing a blue dress similar to mine but with more embellishments. She had a sweat heart neck line with a single strap of blue flowers going across her right shoulder. She looked **beautiful.**

 **OOOOOOOO**

 **Clint Barton's Point Of View**

Ok. So remember how I said that this gala better have good food? Ok. Well it did. But every thing was like so tiny! I mean why can't Russians just be simple and make a few pizzas and call it good? Any ways. Not the point.

I was standing around, scanning the room when two women walked in. One who looked about 25, and one who looked 16. They were too old to be sisters, and too young to be mother and daughter. But this was Russia... One wore a tight fitting black dress, and the other a blue dress. They both had red hair how ever the older one in the black dress had curly hair, and the younger one straight. They had to be related but I didn't know how.

The older one was absolutely beautiful though. Her eyes were emerald, her hair blood red. She eyed me carefully as I sipped my chaplain sized glass off Russian Vodka. These Russians knew how to party.

I set down my glass before walking over to her.

 **OOOOOOOO**

 **Natasha Romanoff's Point Of View**

I saw a man with dirty blonde hair, staring at me and Kayley. He had large hazel eyes. He was muscular but not buff. He was very handsome. I couldn't take my eyes off him but he couldn't take his off me either.

No Natalia. You can't think like this. Last time you thought like this you got 6 hours of punishment and a whole day with Alexi. I couldn't do that again. I shook my thoughts away and talked with Kayley as we searched for Socove.

"Natalia. If some one asks us our name what do we tell them?" Kayley asked me. I forgot this was her first undercover mission. She had done plenty of take down missions and pretended to have another name but this was different.

"The truth. Tell them your name, that you live in Sokovia, and that your father died a long time ago leaving your mother in charge of his company until your brother is old enough to take over the company." I say not taking my eyes off the man.

"Ok. Well I'm gonna go mingle." She says.

I nod before grabbing a glass of vodka as the man began to walk over to me.

OOOOOOOO

Clint Barton's Point Of View

I walked up next to her and said "Zdravstvuyte."

She just laughed at me. Ok. I knew my Russian was a little rusty but certainly not worth laughing about.

"I speak English." She said laughing.

"Oh. Um...my apologies." I said blushing. She laughed again and held out her hand.

"Natalia." She said.

I met her bad before saying "Clint."

We stood there silently for a moment before the music started up.

"Would you like to dance?" I said. She smiled at me before taking my hand.

OOOOOOOO

 **Natasha Romanoff's Point Of View**

Ok. So I'm not gonna lie. I half expected this guy to step on my feet the whole time we danced, but in fact he was rather graceful. As we danced, I saw Kayley standing and watching me, giving me a look. I knew why. She found Socove. I sigh, grateful the music ends when it does.

"Thank you. For the dance." I say

"Wait. Where are you going?" He says.

"Oh. My daughter needs me." I say. Which wasn't a complete lie. I didn't think I could lie to this man. He would be able to pick up on it. So he just nodded and I walked off.

"Where?" I say.

"There." She pointed to a man around 44 who had brown eyes, brown hair, and a brown whiskers beard.

I walk over to him, work my magic and five minutes later we have the plans with him dead on his office floor.

 **OOOOOOOO**

 **Clint Barton's Point Of View**

I had been searching for hours for Socove. And the red head. But neither of them were to be found. I sigh before going to Socove's office. When I got there there was a body on the floor. I knelt down feeling for w pulse. Nothing. Damn it. Some one beat me to him. I stood up before looking around.

There was a security camera. Perfect. (Ok. Yes. This is the 90's but let's just say that Stark Industries made some big things-like security cameras- in the 80's and Obadiah Stain seemed to REALLY like the Russians). Any ways. I took the chip out of the camera before leaving the office and going back to my hotel **.**

 **OOOOOOOO**

 **Kayley's Point Of View**

I just killed some one... I just killed some one... Ok. So you know how some times when you and your friend are doing some thing your not supposed to and your parents suspect you of it but then your best friend is your alibi? Ok. Well. That's basically what this was. I had never actually killed some one. All of my missions had been wth Natalia. Granted so was this one but that's not the point. Up until now, Natalia had killed all my targets for me and said I had done it. But this mission was different. Up till this point in my training Natalia had trained with me and raised me on her own. I was never with the other girls. Now, Ingrid was throwing me in with the other girls. Well the ones that were still alive at least. And I knew that not all of us were going to make it out alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. So I have had problems trying to post the last few times so I hope this works**

Kayleys Point Of View

As Natalia and I walked back to the Red Room I looked at the side walk. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't look at any one. I felt like I was going to throw up. I couldn't breath. I just killed some one. I snapped the persons neck. And he didn't even to any thing...

What was I doing? I...I needed to get out of here. I needed to find my parents.

"N...Natalia?" I ask.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"W...who were my parents?"

"Oh. Well. Your father. His name was Steven Rogers. He was a good man. Tall, strong, handsome. He was kind. And smart. He loved you. You were his every thing. You even have his eyes. Y...your mother..."

"Yes?"

"Well. Your father died. But your father made her a good person. When she had you, she was scared. She didn't think she would be good enough for you. But she loved you. And your father. After your father died though she knew she couldn't take care of you. So she gave you to me. She entrusted me to take care of you. So I did, and will."

"So you thought making me kill people was the answer?" I snap at her.

"Kayley. Your mother and I were friends. This was the only way I knew how to raise you. I had already sworn my allegiance to the Red Room. I'm sorry. If I could have given you a better life If I could have. But I couldn't. So I'm sorry."

"No Natalia. You could have. You could have told my mother you couldn't have taken me. She could have put me in foster care or some thing."

With that I ran off. I killed a person. That wasn't right.

Wait. Where was this sense of right and wrong coming from? Why did I just snap at Natalia? Natalia was the closest thing I had to a mother and that was as close to a mother as I was ever gonna get.

But wait. My father was Steven Rogers. That sounded familiar. I took a detour away from the Red Room and ran to the library.

OOOOOOOO

Natasha Romanoff's Point Of View

I sigh as my daughter ran off. I can't tell her I'm her mother. It would kill her if she knew that I let her go through the every thing the Red Room put her through. As I walk in the big doors of the red room, I walk up the stairs to the dorm hall. I walked through the long room of all the little girls who were forced to share that room. I opened Kayleys door and looked in. She wasn't there.

I sigh and walk to my own room. I take my hair and pull it into a pony tail that I pulled over my shoulder. I change from my dress into a big t-shirt and some shorts. The t-shirt was one of Steve's old shirts that I had brought with me. Even after 56 years if you tried hard enough and long enough, you could still smell his cologne.

There were times when I missed him. When I missed being in the same bed as him, and his touch. His touch was always gentle. It always had a sense of intimacy but it was never inappropriate. He would put his and on my hip, or my face, but the only time it was ever more than that was right before I got pregnant with Kayley. Steve was always good with her too. He was gentle and kind. He could hold her with one hand. She was so small compared to him. I chuckle at the thought of my dead husband holding our daughter.

Then my mind drifts to the man that was at the gala. He was quite handsome. His dirty blonde hair was messy but yet at the same time, neat. He had a very strong and athletic build, much like Steve. When we danced, I've put his band on my hip. He never moved it. It was intimate but yet it meant nothing. It was almost like a childish game. But who was I kidding. Love is for children. I could never have love. What I had with Steve was not love. What I have with Steve was an act. I was on a mission and I failed. It was as simple as that.

Who am I kidding. The love I had with Steve was real. But I could never have that love again.

OOOOOOOO

Clint Barton's Point Of View.

"You mean to tell me that the target was not only killed by some one other thank your self, but you didn't get the plans for the bio weapon?" Director Fury said.

"Sir, no matter how many times you ask me, it will not make it less true." I said. This was the third time in the past 5 minutes that we had had this conversation.

"Barton your on recruited duty for the next week." Fury told me.

"Yes sir." I say in monotone. But in all reality I was pissed. recruit duty was the worst punishment ever. The new recruits always thought they were invincible. In all reality they were just punks who were to cocky for their own good.

"Dismissed."

I got up and gladly left Furys office. When I went out Coulson was fwaiting for me.

"Do you realize how much paper work you cause for me?" He said.

"Cheer up old man. You can't go out in the field so I might as well keep you busy."

"Barton I'm 32. I'm not that old now shut up."

"You sure about that?" I say.

"How did the mission go? I mean besides not getting Socove?" Coulson dodges.

"Fine. The Russians make pretty good food. They just need to serve it in bigger portions." I say.

"Any thing else?"

"There was this beautiful red head."

"There it is!" Coulson said laughing.

"Where what is?" I said.

"Clint. I have been your SO long enough to know when you've met a woman. But I also have never seen you like this about a woman."

"Phill. She was beautiful. She had hair as red as a rose. Phill I've never seen another woman equal to her."

"So did you ask her out?"

"She was Russian Phill. And she laughed at me when I tried to say hello!"

"Did you say hello in Russian?"

"Yes..."

"Barton. Your Russian is terrible."

I just glare at my SO. With that I walked off leaving my SO laughing at me. I walked out of the Triskelion (SHIELD head quarter. Fury wanted the Pentagon but the CIA beat us to the punch.) and got into my black truck with SHIELD symbol on it. This is what I didn't get. We were supposed to be this top secret government organization but our logo was on EVERY THING. Cars, planes, uniforms, even freaking water bottles. But you know. What ever right? Any ways. I turned in the radio and Come Together by the Beetles was on I sang along as I thought of the red head.

I had met plenty of beautiful women through out my missions but none like this one. This girl was smart, graceful, and had a certain air to her that I ant describe. I parked my truck and walked into my apartment. I changed into a pair of shorts and went to bed.

OOOOOOOO

Kayleys Point of View

Ok. So there is literally nothing to do in Russia besides the dance halls, and if you were lucky the occasional gala. So. That being said, you now know why the library is always open.

After my talk with Natalia I decided I needed to come here. I needed to find out more about my past. I began looking through old news paper clipping from WW2. Finally I stumble across and old news paper article about Captain America. On the front was a picture of the captain, and Natalia.

No...that couldn't be right... I frantically flip through the pages of the old news paper.

"Captain Steve Rogers, Americas hero has announced a two week leave. "For as long as I can remember I've wanted to be on the front lines. How ever now I realize that as much as I love serving my country, there are more important things. I my wife, Natasha, and our new born baby Kayley, need me more than the army does."

I don't read the rest of the article. I don't need to. I know who my mother is, and I know who my father is. My last name isn't unknown. My last name is Rogers. Kayley Rogers. I can't stay here in Russia. I need to leave. And soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am so so so sorry it took so long to update this! But I have good news! I have what we think is a torn meniscus, although we really aren't sure, because first the doctors told us it was tendonitis last year, then last week my chiropractor said it was fallen arches in my feet, but now they think it is a torn meniscus. So any ways. I am all laid up, so you guys will get hopefully lots of updates! Any ways. Read, enjoy, review!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Natasha Romanoff's Point Of View**

Kayley never came home last night, and Ingrid and Alexei were staying to question not only her allegiance but mine. On top of that, I found out who the man from the gala was. He was a SHIELD agent. SHIELD and the Red Room had never been on great terms, but things got worse after the fall of the KGB seven years ago.

I sigh as I look around my room. I'm going to be in a lot of trouble if Kayley doesn't come back soon.

 **Clint Barton's Point Of View**

Thwack! My arrow hit the target dead center as usual.

"You truly never miss." Came a voice from behind me. I turned to find the owner of the voice. She was a tall, skinny woman with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Maria Hill. Furys second in command.

"Don't sound so shocked Maria." I say nocking another arrow.

"Surprise? No. I would say more bored than anything."

The arrow hit the target, splitting the previous one, as Maria said the word bored. My blood began to boil.

"Bored! I'm the best archer in the world, and you're bored!?" I yell.

"Yes."

"Fine! Then challenge me!"

Maria smirked. "Follow me."

I do as she says, and follow the woman through the halls of the SHIELD helicarrier. They were the normal gray, no color. Almost depressing. Agents walked through the halls, some dressed in black business suits, some beat and in pajamas, probably just back from a mission, others in combat suits, probably preparing for their next mission.

"Care to tell me where you're taking me Maria?"

"Does it really matter Agent Barton?"

"Well I would like to know why I'm not being given any information about what's going on, other then you're challenging me."

"Agent Barton that is all you need to know."

At this point, Maria is just ticking me off. It wasn't surprising though. We hadn't gotten along since Puerto Rico. I shudder at the memory.

After several more twists and turns, Maria takes me to Fury's office.

"Well I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed Maria, but I know how to get to my boss's office." I say, purposefully trying to piss her off.

"Agent Barton. Take a seat." Fury tells me.

"Sir, is there a problem?"

"With you? No. With some of our other agents, yes. Agent Barton are you familiar with the KGB? "

"Yes sir. I had a few missions dealing with them when I first joined, but they collapsed in 91."

"Well, turns out not all of the KGB's branches died down when the KGB died out. You're being sent on a mission to Russia to take down a target. Say hello to Natalia Romanov Allanova." The picture of the girl in the file had red hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She looked familiar, but I couldn't place her. "She's part of a rogue KGB unit called the red room. We need you to take her down."

"Sir I really don't see why you need me to do it. Send in one of the level 3 agents."

"Barton, we've sent in 7 level 3 agents. All of them are dead."

I clear my throat, and sigh. "When do I leave Sir?"

"Wheels up in 20."

"Yes sir. Extraction plan?"

"None."

"Understood sir." With that I get up and leave.

 **Natasha Romanoff's Point Of View**

Alexi and Ingrid had called for me. They probably want a report on Kayley. Fortunately I have one. Unfortunately, it's that I have no clue where she is. Well, I'm screwed. Absolutely, 100%, completely screwed. I take a deep breath before I knock on Ingrid's door. Alexi opens it.

"Ah! Natalia! Come in, please!" She says to me. I do as I am told, for fear of being punished. "Please. Take a seat dear. Don't be shy! What's your news on Kayley?"

I swallow slowly. "Uh, she has still yet to return."

I tense as I hear Alexi unsheathed a knife. "Well Natalia, this just won't do. But, you are one of our best assets. You have 72 hours to bring her in"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Dismissed."

That was close. That was way to close. Way to close. I walk back to my room, and sit down on my bed, dropping my head into my hands. What am I gonna do? I'm gonna find her. That's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna bring her back. Yeah. I'll bring her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Okay. So, I'm not getting a lot of feed back on this story, and I need to know if you guys like it or not, because I need to know if I can put this story on the back burner or not. Any ways. Here's the chapter. Please review! Also! Thank you Gummybear1178 for all your support!**

 **Natasha Romanoff's Point Of View**

I pulled my long red hair back into a ponytail, before slipping into a pair of black ripped jeans, a black tank top, and a red scarf. I check my appearance in the mirror one last time before slipping on my black leather jacket, and walking out of my room. I honestly have no clue where I'm going at this point, all I know is that I need to find Kayley, and I need to find her fast.

My thoughts are interrupted by someone calling my name. "Natalia!" I turn and see it is Alexi.

 _Great, this exactly what I need. Why? Why now? I really don't want to deal with him_

 _._

"Hello Alexi. What can I do for you?" I ask, making sure to keep my voice steady as to not give him any reason to become angry with me. I have made that mistake one to many times.

"Where are you going?" He asks me

"Ingrid told me to find Kayley, that's what I'm doing. So in other words, I'm doing my job. Any more stupid questions?"

Alexi glared at me, anger like a raging fire in his eyes. "Dismissed," He growled.

I quickly walk off before he has any chance to call me back. I hate Alexi. In the Red Room, there are very few men. There have been even fewer since the fall of the KGB in 1991. Alexi is one of the few men who has been here since I have. He trained me when I was younger. Shortly after World War II, when the Winter Soldier came along, Alexi was more or less demoted. He was originally hired to train all the young girls, but after the Winter Soldier started training them, Alexi was demoted to "enforcement." Meaning if we stepped out of line, Alexi was in charge of our punishment. And as always, he was Ingrid's right hand man. Your best bet, was to stay on Alexi's good side. If you were on good terms with him, he often was kinder when you stepped out of line. If you weren't on good terms with him… well, you were just lucky if you made it out of that room alive. I, like others, was bound to run out of luck some day. When that day would be, I had no clue. I sigh walking out of the Red Room building, main entrance. The Red Room is an old, stone, gray building, about three stories high. It was made of concrete. There were few window, and only the one door. It was a prison. But they never told us that. The key to keeping a prisoner is to never let them know that they are a prisoner. And that was what the Red Room did best. I shove my hands in my pocket. I really hoped I didn't have to deal with SHIELD today. I wasn't in the mood for fight. But knowing me and my luck there's gonna be three SHIELD agent son me today. So that will be fun to handle. I sigh and continue to walk, snow beginning to fall around me.

 **Clint Barton's Point Of View**

 **Okay. Russia? Freaking cold in winter! And Airplane food? Aweful! Sometimes this job is literally a form of torture! Okay Barton. Focus. So Fury wants me to take down the Black Widow. She's good. I know that much. I enter my hotel room which provides warmth from the Belarus winter. After setting my stuff down, and lay down on my bed, opening the file Fury gave me on the Widow..**

 ** **Name:**** **Natalia Romanova**

 ** **Base:**** **Red Room**

 ** **Height:**** **5ft 7in**

 ** **Weight:**** **125 lbs**

 ** **Eyes:**** **Blue**

 ** **Hair:**** **Red**

 ** **Powers:**** **A version of the super-soldier serum keeps the Widow in peak condition, and her training has given her advanced combat skills. Her bracelets contain the Widow Line, a cable used for swinging and climbing, along with the Widow Bites, which fire electric bolts. Her belt carries explosives.**

 _Romanova's parents died in Stalingrad during World War One, and a Russian soldier named Ivan Petrovitch became the girls protector. Forced into a marriage with Alexi Shostakov, she was sworn to obey him. In World War Two Romanova was sent to America, to get the Super Soldier Serum. When Romanova failed, SSR agent Margaret "Peggy" Carter, took her in to keep an eye on Captain Steve Rogers. Romanova and Rogers later got married, having a daughter whose location is unknown._

"Well that was impressive." I said looking down to the left hand corner where there was a picture. There honestly wasn't much to see. The photo was blurry. I could just barely make out Romanovas red hair. I sigh not knowing where to start looking for my target. Although Belarus was a small country, with a population of roughly 8,500 people. The best place to start looking for her, was probably a facial recognition trace though all of the security cameras, but at this point I didn't have a picture of her face for the computer, so at this point, we're making coffee, and doing manual surveillance.

 **Natasha Romanoff's Point Of View**

No run ins with SHIELD yet. Thank god. I really can't deal with them right now. They are driving me crazy. I sigh walking into a small coffee shop. I order a large chai latte before going over to one of the public computers. I pull up two things. The air port security surveillance feed in both the New York, and Belarus airports (Belarus only flew to New York), and ticket purchase records. Now if I was a normal person, I could get into a lot of trouble for hacking something like this, but, because i am not just some ordinary person, and the Red Room basically runs the government, I don't really have to worry about the authorities. The only thing i have to worry about is SHIELD picking up the unusual anomaly. Because as soon as they pick up the unusual activity, I'm compromised.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy, and please review.**

 **Clint Barton's Point Of View**

I hate manual surveillance! It is basically pointless! Like seriously! Why couldn't we have facial recognition?! Oh wait. Thats right. WE DON'T HAVE A FREAKING PICTURE OF HER STUPID FACE! I sigh, racking my brain for an easier answer to this than manual surveillance. Then an idea hits me. I pick up my phone dialing a number. After about five rings, someone picks up. It is a female with a british accent.

"Hello?"

"Hi Directo Carter."

"Agent Barton." Director Carter says You can hear the happy surprise in her voice. "I'm retired now. You can call me Peggy."

"Yes ma'am."

"Always so formal." She laughed. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering, if you by any chance had a picture of Natasha Romanoff."

Peggy sighed. "Okay… I'll email one to you. Just… Try and talk to her before you shoot. Try and get her to listen to you and go with you to SHIELD."

"With all respect ma'am-"

"Please just do it Agent Barton."

"Yes ma'am…"

Peggy hung up the phone, and my computer rung. I look at my email, and see the picture from Peggy. It was a picture of Captain Rogers with his arm around Romanova, a small bundle of blankets, most likely holding a baby, cradled in her arms. They looked happy. Both of them looked happy beyond compare. I smile a little to myself. How could someone so happy, be so lethal? Of course you can never judge a book by its cover. Romanova was a perfect example. I take the picture and put Romanovas face into facial recognition. The computer runs through several hundred faces, and after about twenty minutes I find a match. Romanova was in a coffee shop about a twenty minute walk from here. I hated the idea of waking. It was cold as hell out side. But I knew getting a cab was more or less out of the question. That's always great isn't it? I sigh and take another sip of coffee thinking about different options. Walking was the best option.

I sigh, putting on my boots and jacket. This will be fun. I think walking out of my warm apartment room, into the cold winter winds.

 **Natasha Romanoff's Point of View**

I walked by the cafe, scoping out the inside through the window. The place seemed clean, but i walked around the block one more time, just to be sure, looking at cars, trying to make sure there was no bullet proof glass, abnormally tinted windows, or steel reinforcements on the doors. I was also looking for signs of SHIELD. They would most likely be on a rooftop with a sniper's, an on the street corners trying to box me in. But this time, there is no sign of SHIELD. It is odd, but I'm not complaining. Although, I am more on edge now. Looking over my shoulder has become second nature. Call me paranoid if you like, but if you lived my life you would understand. After circling around the block one more time, I finally walk into the cafe.

Walking up to the barista, I order a cappuccino. The barista fixes my drink, and I walk to a table with a computer, before pulling airport ticket records, and security footage from two nights ago. Baggage claim records, ticket purchases, plane cabin footage, flight records, anything and everything. Cell phone purchases, food receipts, anything. I frantically search for anything, leading back to Kayley. I know she's skilled, I mean she's my daughter. She knows how to get by without being noticed. Especially if she knows that the Red Room is going to be coming after her. I hear the ringing of the door, and I look up slightly, seeing a blonde man, with muscular arms. He looks like he's freezing. He's probably not from here. I look back down, focusing on my work, trying to find my daughter.

 **Clint Barton's Point Of View**

I walk into the cafe, and scan the place looking for any sign of vibrant red hair. THE place smells of coffee beans, and fresh baked cookies. There was an elevated island table with computers lining it, and several tables lining the walls. In the front, there was a window, looking out onto the street. I walk to a table across from the cash register, sit down. The wood chairs are cooled, from not being occupied, and the shotty heat. After about a minute, I see a woman with hair like fire staring deep in thought at a computer screen. That's Romanova. It has to be.

After about two hours, Romanova sighed, getting up, and walking out. I see her walking out, and wait several minutes, before, crossing the street, and running up the stairs to the roof of an apartment building, following Romanova. She turned right at the end of the street. I ran down from the apartment building, and followed, about a block behind her. After about 20 minutes of walking (in the freezing cold I might add), Romanova walked into to an apartment building. I walked cautiously, and to my relief, there was a working heater. I saw Romanova through a window on the fourth floor, so I run up the stairs. Searching for the housing unit I saw the Russian assassin in. I come to what seems like the correct apartment. The door was left slightly ajar, no doubt to alert Romanova of intruders. I sigh. Great. This is gonna go great. I pull my gun out of the back of my jeans, and walk in the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Please review! Also, now that it is 2017, I have a new goal. I am going to try and update my stories every month. I know that doesn't seem like a lot, but three stories with one update a month, plus two college classes is a lot to juggle.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Natasha Romanov's Point of View**

I kept my position above the door, waiting for the man to follow me in. He was behind me but I wasn't sure how far behind. My question was answered only seconds later, when I heard a sigh followed by someone unzipping their jacket, and pulling a gun out of their holster. The gun was loaded and the person started stepping towards the door. The person stepped in, pushing the door open. I let my foot move with the door so as not to let him know I was there, although he didn't seem to bright, so I didn't think it would be too much of a problem. The man walked into the other room, and cleared the rest of the apartment.

He laughed mocking, "I should have known. You're above the door aren't you Romanova?"

I jumped down from my post and looked at him, "Am I supposed to know who you are?"

"No. In fact I'd be surprised if you did. I'm with SHI-"

"I know. I figured it out when you started following me."

"Romanova, please just hear me out…"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm a friend of Peggy Carter."

 **Clint Barton's Point of View**

Romanova stopped dead in her tracks as soon as I mentioned Director Carter's name. Her eyes got wide, and her face sunk. And the lines on her face sunk. Her fists clenched by her sides and she gave me a glare I had only seen on Fury's face. She drew in slow steady breaths, and clenched her jaw.

"How do you know that name?" Her voice was very slow and controlled.

"She was my old boss… Look Romanova, she asked me to talk with you. Just come with me, please," I said.

"And why would I ever go with SHIELD? You're just going to kill me."

"Actually, I was sent here to kill you, but yet here we are, and you're still alive."

A crash came from the first floor, and smoke filled the stair well, and men started yelling in Russian, and although I couldn't understand most of it, but I know I heard Romanova's name.

"Well, I look like you're gonna die either way. I can at least give you a chance," I told her.

"I take it you have a plan?" Romanova asked me.

"Oh no, not at all," I smile.

 **Natasha Romanov's Point of View**

It was the Red Room. That was the only possible explanation for things. SHIELD killing me, or torture by Alexi. Ingrid and Alexi finding Kayley or me. Escaping SHIELD or the Red Room.

I knew I would rather die than face torture by Alexie; the waterboarding till I was too weak to move and then being beat into a pulp, the electric shocks that were stronger than my widow bites, and even worse forms. If Ingrid and Alexi found Kayley they would torture her until she died. SHEILD I at least had a chance getting out, where as if the Red Room found me there was no way I was getting out. SHIELD it is.

"You have a plan?" I ask.

The dirty blonde smiled at me, "Yeah, I got a plan."

The man explained his plan to me. With my knowledge of the Red Rooms tactics, we actually stood a chance. Up above the door where I had been positioned there was a vent just large enough to crawl through. We both crawled and I followed the man as he led me about. Following someone whom I did not know put me on edge, but he did have a point about not killing me.

"You have absolutely no idea where we're going do you?" I yelled up a head to the blonde man.

"No, I know exactly where we're going," He yelled back.

"That's impossible! The only way you could know that is if you studied the buildings ventilation systems, and to do that you have to look at the building plans, and you have to look at the original copies which you can only get at city hall, and to get in to city hall, you have to be Russian and of a higher power, and you have to be a government figure in order to look at building plans."

"Listen, SHIELD has resources, and I can use those resources to get the information I need. Got it, get it, good."

"When I break out I'm killing you first."

"Break out of where? SHIELD? You're delirious."

I just rolled my eyes, and kept crawling.

 **Clint Barton's Point of View**

I swear every word this woman speaks is a headache. She was impossible. Why was Director Carter friends with her again? Okay, well Fury's going to kill me anyway, and if he doesn't, then Coulson and Hill will, so I might as well push her buttons, and see what I can get out of her.

"So, have you lived in Russia your entire life?" I asked.

"No, I have gone to several other countries for other missions," She responded flustered.

"Oh really? How long were you there for?"

"For most only a year or two."

"Interesting. Got any family?"

"No."

"That's a lie."

"Excuse me? Are you calling me a liar?"

"Well I ain't callin' you a truther. So yes, I suppose I am."

"Well, you would be wrong in that assumption."

"Would I be? Because Ms. Romanova, I know for a fact you have a daughter, and a husband. Well, ex-husband."

"How do you know that?"

"Like I said. SHIELD had resources, and I know how to use said resources."

"That information was privet."

"Not to a SHIELD agent tracking down a dangerous known killer."

Romanova went quite after that. She had done that several times but not like that. Part of me thought maybe I had crossed a line but at the same time there really weren't many lines in SHILD. At last not in certain areas and to certain agents. This was going to be a long mission.

 **What did you think? Feel free to tell me in a review!**


End file.
